


Life is better with two...or five

by caitpaige101



Series: Robron Family life [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron and Robert share the news, Domesticated, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rob and Liv bonding, good news, roblivon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Aaron and Robert tell the family they're having twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So far so good on three two week writing challenge. Thanks to all those on twitter for the help, however I sorta added a bit to the title...
> 
> Enjoy.

As aaron drove back to the village, Robert texted the family and told them they had some news.

"Do you think they'll be happy for us?" Robert asked

"Robert, when me mam found out we were having one baby she was over the moon. Two babies and she'll fly into the galaxy." Aaron replied making both men laugh.

* * *

* * *

When they walked into the pub, hand in hand, they saw the faces of thier family. Chas looked worried.

"Is everything ok. With the baby.?" She asked frantically

"Mum that's the thing." Aaron replied 

"Aaron. Robert. What happened. What's the news. Is the baby ok? " Liv spoke up. Concern filling her eyes.

"We aren't having just one baby" Aaron replied.  Joy filling his voice

"We're having twins" Robert shouted enthusiasticly

With that Vic, Chas and even Adam let out screams of joy. Congratulatingthe boys. Hugging them and asking them multiple questions. Which Aaron was more than happy to answer until he looked up and saw liv leave the pub. He nudged Robert and nodded at Liv. 

"Let me." Robert whispered kissing Aarons cheek and following liv.

* * *

* * *

When Robert found Liv she was sitting outside on one of the benches.

"Hey kiddo. What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh..Um it's nothing really. You should get back." She said defensively

"Not until I know what's wrong" he replied giving her a look of worry.

"It's. .just.. now there's two of them..You'll probably want rid of me. What with there being no room in the house..and them being your biological children." She teared up.

"Oh liv," Robert sighed pulling her into a hug. "We don't want rid of you. There is plenty of room in the house. Plus you might not be our biological child but you are Aarons sister and I see you as much of my sister as I do vic.  Liv, me and aaron having twins doesn't mean we want you any less.less . Ok? We both love you." He told her truthfully with his voice full of care.

"We should get back. Chas is probably bombarding Aaron with questions." Liv laughed

* * *

* * *

 

"Everything ok?" Aaron asked, looking between Robert and Liv.

"Yeah it will be." Robert replied pulling them all into a hug.

"So....names?" Vic spoke up

"Yeah we haven't got that far" Aaron admitted

"Well I always have that book of biblical names somewhere." Chas butted in 

Seeing how uncomfortable the boys were getting with talks of names adam interupted 

"Well congrats man. If you ever need tips. Best dad in the world her" he laughed making everyone else laugh.

"Yeah of course you are"  Aaron joked back.

* * *

* * *

 

Later that night the boys and Liv were all cuddled up on the sofa. Exhausted from the days events.

"Robert," Aaron whispered 

"Yeah" He replied turning his head a little

"Our children should have one surname...the same surname..and we should have the same surname as our children..soo..marry me?" Aaron asked still whispering and stuttering.

"Did..did you just propose?" Robert asked making liv perk up.

"Omg no way." Liv screamed 

"Um..Yeah so will you." Aaron asked again.

"Of course I will you idiot. Of course I'll marry you."  He shute leaning forward, grabbing Aarons face and kissing him passionately.

When they finally broke apart liv was gleaming as we're the boys.

"Wow. Now chas is going to throw another party." Liv laughed.

"Oh god..I'm going to have to drink out of the welly." Robert said 

All three of them broke into laughter. Yeah they will be ok.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also to stop the confusion, yes they were already husbands but I wanted to write a wedding into this for a future story I have planned. So I'm reworking the fic to make it as they were boyfriends and are now fiancés
> 
> Next time we talk names


End file.
